1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridges for firearms or weapons. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to cartridges that contain multiple projectiles for sequential ejection from the cartridge. The invention is also concerned with the disposition and initiation of propellant charges in the cartridge for projectile ejection at varying kinetic energies.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
There exists a generally preferable need to launch projectiles at high velocity from firearms. High velocity at the muzzle end of the barrel of a firearm means that whatever the weight and dimensions of the projectile, a sufficiently large gaseous expansion event has been provided behind the projectile to eject the projectile at the muzzle velocity measured.
In addition to the above well known need is the strategic and actual advantage of firing a multitude of projectiles at about the same time in the same direction. Use of a firearm having such characteristics can satisfy some of the many military needs associated with direct and indirect fire weapons and firearms usage in offensive and defensive environments.